Синглы
Синглы FR JD.png|'Just Dance' (2008)|link=Just Dance (песня) UK PK.png|"Poker Face" 2008|link=Poker Face (песня) FR Eh.png|"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" 2009|link=Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (песня) FR LG.jpg|"LoveGame" 2009|link=LoveGame (песня) GE PZ.png|"Paparazzi" 2009|link=Paparazzi (песня) UKBR.png|"Bad Romance" 2009|link=Bad Romance (песня) GETEL.png|"Telephone" (при участии Бейонсе) 2010|link=Telephone (песня) FRALE.png|"Alejandro" 2010|link=Alejandro (песня) DanceintheDark.jpg|"Dance in the Dark" 2010|link=Dance in the Dark (песня) BTW-CD.png|"Born This Way" 2011|link=Born This Way (песня) Judas-Single.png|"Judas" 2011|link=Judas (песня) TheEdgeOfGlory.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" 2011|link=The Edge of Glory (песня) Artwork-Single-YoüAndI.jpg|"Yoü and I" 2011|link=Yoü and I (песня) MarryTheNight-SinglerCover.jpg|"Marry the Night" 2011|link=Marry the Night (песня) Applause cover.jpg|"Applause" 2013|link=Applause (песня) Do What U Want cover.jpg|"Do What U Want" (при участии Р. Келли) 2013|link=Do What U Want (песня) G.U.Y. - Artwork.jpg|"G.U.Y." 2014|link=G.U.Y. (песня) Anything Goes - Single.jpeg|"Anything Goes" (совместно с Тони Беннетт) 2014 I Can't Give You Anything But Love artwork.jpg|"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (совместно с Тони Беннетт) 2014 Nature Boy artwork.jpg|"Nature Boy" (совместно с Тони Беннетт) 2014 Winter Wonderland artwork.jpg|"Winter Wonderland" (совместно с Тони Беннетт) 2014 Perfect Illusion Cover.jpg|"Perfect Illusion" 2016|link=Perfect Illusion (song) Million Reasons - Single Cover.jpg|"Million Reasons" 2016|link=Million Reasons (song) The Cure - Single Cover.jpg|"The Cure" 2017|link=The Cure (song) Lady Gaga - Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin') - Piano version.jpg|"Joanne" (2018) Синглы с приглашенными артистами UK_Chillin.png|link=Chillin (песня)|"Chillin" Wale 2009 Video_Phone.jpg|link=Video Phone (песня)|"Video Phone" Бейонсе 2009 3Way.jpg|link=3-Way (The Golden Rule)|"3-Way (The Golden Rule)" The Lonely Island 2011 Tony Bennett - Duets II.jpg|link=The Lady is a Tramp (песня)|"The Lady is a Tramp" Тони Беннетт 2011 Промо синглы BDR.png|"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (2008)|link=Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (песня) Vanity.png|"Vanity" 2008|link=Vanity (песня) Christmas_Tree_(feat_Space_Cowboy).jpg|"Christmas Tree" 2008|link=Christmas Tree (song) Poker Face Speechless Your Song (при участии Элтона Джона) -Live from the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards- - Single.JPG|"Poker Face / Speechless / Y..." 2010 BTW-CountryRoad(DigitalCover).jpg|"Born This Way" (The Country Road Ver.) 2011|link=Born This Way (песня) GaGa-Hair.jpg|"Hair" 2011|link=Hair (песня) VENUS - Cover 001.jpg|"Venus" 2013|link=Venus (песня) Dope Cover.jpg|"Dope" 2013|link=Venus (песня) AYo Artwork.jpg|"A-YO" (2016)|link=A-YO (песня) Синглы из *''The Fame'' **"Just Dance" (при участии Colby O'Donis — 2008) **"Poker Face" (2008) **"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (2009)[A] **"LoveGame" (2009) **"Paparazzi" (2009) *''The Fame Monster'' **"Bad Romance" (2009) **"Telephone" (при участии Beyoncé — 2010) **"Alejandro" (2010) **"Dance in the Dark" (2010)[B] *''Born This Way'' **"Born This Way" (2011) **"Judas" (2011) **"The Edge of Glory" (2011) **"Yoü and I" (2011) **"Marry the Night" (2011) *''ARTPOP'' **"Applause" (2013) **"Do What U Want" (при участии Р. Келли — 2013) **"G.U.Y." (2014) *''Cheek to Cheek'' **"Anything Goes" (совместно с Тони Беннетт — 2014) **"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (совместно с Тони Беннетт — 2014) **"Nature Boy" (совместно с Тони Беннетт — 2014) *''Joanne'' **"Perfect Illusion" (2016) **"Million Reasons" (2016) Промо синглы *''The Fame'' **"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (2008) *''The Fame Monster'' **"Alejandro" (2009)[C] **"Dance in the Dark" (2009)[C] *''Born This Way'' **"The Edge of Glory" (2011)[C] **"Hair" (2011) *''ARTPOP'' **"Do What U Want" (при участии R. Kelly - 2013) **"Venus" **"Dope" *''Joanne'' **"A-YO" (2016) **"Million Reasons" (2016)[C] eСинглы *''The Fame'' **"Vanity" (Rhapsody Exclusive — 2008) **"Christmas Tree" (при участии Space Cowboy — 2008) *A ^a Австралия, Новая Зеландия, Денмарк, Польша, Швеция, Италия, Великобритания и Франция. *B ^b Австралия и Франция. *C ^c Позже выпущен как официальный сингл Категория:Синглы